


D:BH Drabbles

by Merfilly



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A set of drabbles written to prompts.





	1. Anniversaries

With the human calendar embedded in their existence, New Jericho marked out the little anniversaries slowly but surely.

Seven days after winning, as a community, sang "Hold On" in commemoration.

One month, and they did the same.

Having begun as business products, the turn of the quarter saw them do it once more.

And then on the day marking one year of freedom, New Jericho set aside all tasks of rebuilding, or crafting their home, and came back to the scene of the final showdown. There, they raised their voices proudly, led by Markus and Connor.

They had held on.


	2. Solstice

"Longest night of the year."

Kara looked around the darkness, as the sky was overcast and gloomy. "This far north, it feels endless," she told Luther, leaning against him. 

"Will we have Christmas to celebrate Markus's coming?" Alice asked.

Kara glanced down at her daughter, then back to Luther. "I think we should, begin making our own reasons for celebration."

"While we hide them against the human ones, until everyone can be truly safe," Luther agreed, following the idea.

Markus would claim not to be anyone's savior, only a catalyst to what had to happen.

The small family knew better.


	3. Memory

They did not feel the cold like humans did, and yet Alice never failed to come find Kara after being in the snow a long period. The girl would curl up against Kara, as the snow in her hair melted, snuggling close when Kara put an arm around her.

Kara found those moments to be the ones she wrote into backup memory, at least three times. Alice's trust for her, that need for contact, and the sheer emotional burst within herself reminded her time and again that they were free, and they were a family.

She never wanted to forget.


	4. Kissing

The first time they kissed, it was because Kara had found herself overwhelmed by Luther's sheer selflessness. Learned behavior, by observing couples, led to the expression of her affection for the man helping her raise Alice.

Luther hesitated, then proved he'd been observing too, and kissed her back, hands gently resting on her shoulders to hold her close.

Of course, this led to the first time Alice saw them kissing, with a little squeal of joy for her parents being a couple at each other. It was Luther who ducked his head at being caught.

Kara smiled at them both.


	5. Experience

Markus pulled back into his own awareness, away from the shifting tides of android consciousness, and found himself looking at Simon very closely. The other android dropped his eyes quickly, with what Markus decided was embarrassment after a long moment.

"We do not need rest, but we should take time to process our experiences," Markus said, but there was no heat, only a trace of curiosity at why Simon was lying so close to him, and focused so intently on him.

Simon looked back at him, boldly then. "The experience I most need to know is that of your presence."


End file.
